


Freeze

by transcrows



Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bickering, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcrows/pseuds/transcrows
Summary: It was a perfect frozen January. There was snow on the ground for Nigou to frolic in, a clear blue sky overhead, and Kuroko wasn’t wearing his gloves. As usual. In retrospect, Kagami wasn’t actually sure that Kuroko actually owned gloves.





	Freeze

It was a perfect frozen January. There was snow on the ground for Nigou to frolic in, a clear blue sky overhead, and Kuroko wasn’t wearing his gloves. As usual. In retrospect, Kagami wasn’t actually sure that Kuroko actually owned gloves. 

“I’m COLD, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said, and shoved his hands under his boyfriend’s shirt. Kagami jumped and yelped in a frankly embarrassing octave.

“Then wear gloves! God, Tetsuya!” Kagami flinched away from his icy hands. 

“But Taiga-kun is so warm,” Kuroko crooned, clearly trying to butter him up. 

“But Tetsuya-kun is so cold,” Kagami said back with the exact same cadence. 

“Don’t mock me,” Kuroko said, faking a pout. 

Kagami was impassive. “Then don’t stick your ice cubes of hands up my shirt!” 

“Don’t you love me?” 

“Very much, though I’m beginning to believe you only love me as your personal kotatsu.” 

“Kagami-kun!” Kuroko faked a gasp. “I am WOUNDED.” He smacked him gently on the chest in a mockery of outrage. “I can love you AND you can be warm.” 

“I won’t stay warm if you keep sticking your hands up my shirt.” 

“What are you two lovebirds bickering about?” Kiyoshi said, waving broadly as he walked up to them. 

They spoke at the same time. 

“Taiga-kun won’t let me warm my hands.” 

“Tetsuya keeps sticking his icy hands up my shirt.” 

Kiyoshi laughed. “Ah, young love in winter.” 

Kuroko turned to talk to their friend, and that was the moment Kagami had been waiting for. He reached down and scooped up a handful of snow. He leaned on Kuroko, plastering his front against Kuroko’s back to distract him from the sensation of him ever-so-gently slipping his fingers between his collar and his skin. 

“Hey, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko whispered, breaking the cadence of his conversation with Kiyoshi, and stood on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. It was almost enough to convince Kagami not to go through with it. 

Almost. 

“Oi, lover boys,” Kiyoshi said. “I’m right here you know!” There was no malice in his voice, only an amused undercurrent simmering under the faux-outrage. 

“I’m sorry!” Kuroko said, spinning his head back around to face Kiyoshi. And that’s when Kagami struck, pulling the back of his shirt open and dumping in the handful of snow. Kagami jumped back so as not to be clocked in the jaw by Kuroko’s flailing. 

“Taiga!!! How! What! Why! What did I do to deserve this!” Kuroko looked at Kiyoshi as if hoping for support, but was thwarted when he saw the other man doubled over laughing. “Taiga, how could you?” 

Kagami beamed at him. “You put something cold up my shirt, I put something cold down yours. I see no difference.” 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Kuroko said, deadpan. 

“Good luck with that, Tetsuya.” Kagami thought a minute and smirked. “Or is it Kuroko now?” 

Kuroko looked as if he’d been struck. “I take it all back. I can’t even pretend.” 

“Love you too, babe.” 

“You’re going to give me a cavity,” Kiyoshi said.

“Then you should probably look away,” Kagami said, reaching out and grabbing Kuroko’s scarf, pulling him in for a lingering kiss.


End file.
